Junto al río
by Kuro na Ookami
Summary: En ocasiones necesitamos estar solos y establecer comunión con nuestros demonios, en otras necesitamos que un amigo se descuelgue por nuestra ventana y nos saque de ese bucle vicioso.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Dimartino y Konietzko.**

 **Una historia que pensé que sería más corta y que no lo terminó siendo. En la semana que se realizó la evacuación antes de la invasión de Kuvira a Ciudad República. El korrasami vive fuerte en mí y no pude evitar dedicarles un poco de tinta a esta pareja que me encanta.**

 **Por cierto, ¿alguien más escucha canciones en bucles por días cuando tiene una historia o idea en la cabeza hasta que termina de escribirla o armarla? ¿Sí? Me alegra no ser la única, entonces.**

Asami Sato podía deprimirse sin llegar realmente a mostrarlo, escondiéndolo detrás de su fachada de siempre y ocultándose en su mansión, en una vida espartana y recluida para lo que era considerado sus estándares sociales y económicos. Cada una de esas exclusiones solía terminar en un nuevo proyecto terminado, una nueva idea diagramada, una adición a alguno de los productos de la empresa.

Lo suficiente como para llamarlo reclusión de «genio».

Un nombre rimbombante para ocultar algo más oscuro detrás.

Su vida había pasado de esa manera, su padre incapaz de leer más allá de esos «momentos», una artista, una genio como él tendría que tener sus propias expresiones y sus ires y venires.

Pero Korra si había leído a través de ellos, con un ojo analítico que la ingeniera desconocía que la mujer podía llegar a tener. El avatar había asentido con una ceja casi levantada cuando rechazó la invitación a una noche tranquila en la ciudad, un poco de paz que parecía tan escasa en la vida de ambas, pero se había guardado cualquier comentario.

En retrospectiva, no tendría que haberle despertado ningún tipo de sorpresa cuando Korra golpeó a su ventana con el planeador plegado sobre el hombro y una sonrisa que, aunque parecía imposible, crecía más cada momento. Era una mujer con una misión que cumplir.

―¿Puedo pasar? ―preguntó, ya con la mitad del cuerpo adentro y sin esperar demasiado por la respuesta. Asami asintió a la vez que escondía una sonrisa con el dorso de la mano. Por supuesto que la mujer de la tribu agua entraría a su casa por una ventana en medio de la noche. Era, quizás, la forma que más natural sentía la joven de entablar contacto con sus relaciones cercanas. Después de todo, había destruido las paredes en la casa de sus padres más veces de las que podía recordar cuando era pequeña.

Y tenía la tendencia de aparecer de manera impulsiva en lugares a veces aleatorios.

La mujer de ojos verdes repasaba todos esos hechos en su cabeza con una sensación de calidez cada vez más grande. Esa era quizás la esencia misma del avatar, en este caso, su avatar. Korra dejó el planeador plegado con un gesto ensayado apoyado contra una de las paredes de la habitación de Asami, su cabello corto seguía cada movimiento con cierta gracia que la cautivaba. Aún así se cruzó de brazos y esperó, con una sonrisa mal disimulada, a que la joven explicase su visita en la noche, luego de que el grupo se hubiera separado y despedido hacía un par de horas. Tenían una reunión temprano el próximo día, la crisis que Kuvira traía con ella hacia la ciudad no podía ser desatendida, pero a pesar de eso aún tenían tiempo para disfrutar de sus días y una salida rápida de grupo por unos días más.

Solo un poco de tiempo prestado que luego devolverían con menos horas de sueño.

―La seguridad en tu mansión no es todo lo ideal que podía ser… ―comentó, señalando la ventana por la que acababa de entrar. Asami siguió la línea invisible que había trazado y levantó una ceja.

―Este es el tercer piso de la mansión y entraste descolgándote de una ventana con un planeador, avatar Korra. ¿Cuánta gente podría hacer lo mismo sin ser el avatar o un maestro aire con avanzados conocimientos de su elemento? ―inquirió, su seriedad escondiendo el buen humor natural que la mujer hacía florecer en ella.

―El príncipe Wu vive como invitado de honor en esta mansión, ¿no considera que reforzar las medidas de seguridad está dentro de lo mínimo, señorita Sato? ―Una chispa de diversión bailó por la mirada celeste de la mujer, mientras adoptaba un tono periodístico similar a los cuervos de los diarios amarillistas que solían perseguirla ante cada nueva situación o catástrofe. La ingeniero se cuadró en posición, haciendo un rápido saludo militar con un escueto «Avatar» antes de que las dos se rieran distendidamente y terminara el pequeño momento que habían compartido.

―Supongo que _podría_ agregar unas cuantas medidas de seguridad más, considerando que la familia de Mako y Bolin se quedan en el segundo piso, pero… ―Apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en una pierna, llevándose una mano pensativa al mentón.― ¿Eso no haría que fuese más difícil para ti colarte por mi ventana?

―Encontraría una manera. O me darías un código secreto… o podría venir desde abajo con un poco de tierra control. ―A medida que las ideas empezaban a surgir, Korra usaba las manos para representarlas. Pasó desde una moción horizontal, representando su pase a través de la ventana, a una aproximación diagonal para terminar con un golpe vertical del talón de su mano izquierda que hizo que las paredes se removieran un poco ante el leve trazo de tierra control que ese movimiento conllevaba.

―¿O podrías tocar la puerta, como haces cuando vienes con alguien más? Siempre eres bienvenida en mi casa.

―Eso llamaría demasiado la atención, no me gusta cuando me introduce el mayordomo, se siente tan… estirado ―dijo, ahora su mano a la altura de su pecho, imitando a uno de los criados de la mansión Sato siempre solícitos a ayudar en lo que fuera necesario y recordarle a Korra que las reglas de la casa incluían no correr, volar o lanzar ocasionales bolas de fuego, sin importar que tan emocionante fuera la situación. Asami dejó escapar un resoplido, como si la interrupción le importase realmente y negó con la cabeza.

―Muy bien, puedes seguir entrando por mi ventana, pero hay veces que no me encontrarás en mi habitación, ¿sabes?

―Solo tendría que buscarte en tu estudio, siempre que puedes trabajas. Como ahora, en lugar de disfrutar nuestra última noche libre antes de que nos topemos con Kuvira. ―Con las manos en la cintura se inclinó un poco hacia ella, la diversión se había alejado de sus ojos celestes. Detrás de ellos se escondía algo más, algo que le decía que no creía en su excusa, después de todo.

―No puedes culparme, a veces una idea no puede esperar… ―Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, la que tenía cerca de su cama por si necesitaba levantarse en plena noche a diagramar o anotar alguna idea. No mentía, pero no se había propuesto trabajar esa noche, solo mirar el vacío en su habitación, dejarse consumir por el torbellino de emociones que llevaba adentro, un huracán en su pecho en plena ebullición.

El avatar dio un par de pasos, energía casi palpable en cada uno de sus movimientos, se dejó caer en la cama de la dueña de casa con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, la fluidez de la acción la hizo parecer una sola moción en lugar de muchos movimientos encadenados. Asami no podía evitar preguntarse si ese era un rasgo de la personalidad de Korra o era su naturaleza de avatar. Según las historias avatar Aang, aunque igual de poderoso, tenía una naturaleza más tranquila y Tenzin solía recordar a su padre como un hombre sabio y recatado.

Quizás era la unión de toda la energía extra que parecía tener su cuerpo y su linaje de tribu agua, gente indómita acostumbrada a superar las vicisitudes más inhóspitas y mantenerse en comunidad a través de cualquier cataclismo.

―Pues no parece que estuvieras trabajando.

―¿Ah, sí?

―No tienes ninguno de los diagramas sobre tu mesa, ni siquiera tu lápiz confiable en las manos o detrás de tu oreja ―apuntó, señalando la oreja derecha donde solía descansar el lápiz de la dueña del imperio de industrias futuro cuando trabajaba en un nuevo proyecto. Asami se acarició casi de manera imperceptible esa parte de su cabeza, descubierta en su mentira con una facilidad impresionante.

―Estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Mako, tus habilidades de detective mejoran. ―Korra sonrió con algo de suficiencia, satisfecha con su propia deducción. Entrelazó los dedos detrás de su cabeza y se dejó caer con suavidad sobre la cama, desde esa posición la mujer de ojos verdes no tenía contacto visual con el avatar.

―¿Te habría gustado tenerlos? ―La pregunta nació espontánea, sin saber que la tenía en su interior hasta que ya estuvo formulada.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Tatuajes de maestro aire. ―La mujer se desperezó, apoyándose en los codos para levantarse un poco y mirarla con una ceja levantada.― Digo, ya eres una maestra, es el último rito de iniciación, ¿no? ―Korra sonrió y se dejó caer en la cama otra vez con los brazos extendidos.

―Nah, no realmente. Además me falta mucho para terminar mi aprendizaje. No soy una maestra aún. ―Se removió un poco, descansando sobre su costado.― Tenzin no me dejaría tener tatuajes hasta que tuviera cuarenta, por lo menos.

―Supongo que tienes razón… ―Se quedó un momento prendada a sus ojos celestes, claros como los glaciares que cubrían el mar del sur que la había visto crecer. La sonrisa de la dueña de esos ojos solo se agrandó.

―Además, soy el avatar, debo representar a la gente de todo el mundo… y los espíritus también. Apegarme a una costumbre más que a otra sería engañoso o ilusorio…

―¿Así que por eso decides usar ropas de la tribu agua todos los días?

―Deberías probarlas, son lo más cómodo que puedes ponerte… además mantienen mis pies calientes.

―Ajá, como la ropa de Industrias Futuro que aún te niegas a probar.

―El punto es que no importa de dónde provenga, eso es algo que no puedo cambiar… ―Se levantó de golpe, otra vez sentada sobre la cama con las piernas en posición de loto.― Es quizás una manera de mantener el equilibrio. Pero mis individualidades no pueden interponerse en mi trabajo. Siempre seré Korra de la tribu agua del sur, pero eso no impide que mi deber y responsabilidad sea el mundo. Esa ha sido la tónica desde el inicio, en incontables vidas, sin importar la procedencia, el mundo siempre estuvo primero. ―A medida que avanzaba, su tono de voz y su rostro perdían jovialidad, la seriedad apoderándose de sus rasgos.

―Korra…

―Pero, de hecho, eso me trae de regreso a esta noche. Este es uno de esos días en que podemos olvidarnos por un momento de todo eso, tú también tienes una carga pesada en los hombros. Tu empresa, Ciudad República, todo esto… ―Hizo un gesto amplio con los brazos, abarcando la habitación que las rodeaba.― Y aún así estás dispuesta a ayudarme… ¿No quieres ser solo Asami esta noche? No Asami Sato, ¿sino solo Asami? ―La mujer se había inclinado hacia ella, su deseo de pasar tiempo en conjunto era patente en su lenguaje corporal.

―Si la invitación de Pabu no sirvió, ¿por qué funcionaría esta? ―Preguntó, aunque sentía cómo perdía terreno, su decisión flaqueando ante la insistencia de su amiga.

―¿No quieres ser solo Asami junto con Korra? ¿Solo Korra?

La había golpeado en un punto débil. Un punto demasiado débil. ¿Cómo podría negarse a esa proposición? Antes de que pudiera pensarlo ya se había rendido. Eso tenía que ser un efecto con algún tipo de nombre propio. El efecto avatar, o el efecto Korra.

Eso sonaba mejor.

Efecto Korra.

Sonrió y se levantó, tendiéndole una mano.

―Supongo que sí quiero. Después de todo, es difícil encontrar una noche así.

―¡Sí! ―La corriente de aire con que la maestro aire se impulsó la hizo retroceder un paso. EL avatar estaba de pie con los brazos hacia el cielo en una clara posición de victoria.― Solo Asami y Korra para hacerse dueñas de la ciudad.

―Técnicamente ya soy dueña de parte de la ciudad…

―Lo sé, lo sé, y tú sabes lo que quise decir. ―Se encaminó a la pared y tomó su planeador, la otra mujer levantó una ceja.

―¿No quieres tomar el auto?

―Tú misma lo dijiste, será difícil conseguir otra noche similar, es perfecta para una caminata.

―¿Estás segura? Las calles están vacías con la evacuación.

―Por lo mismo, nadie que nos detenga, pida fotos o explicaciones. Ni siquiera algún despistado que quiera un paseo por el centro de las lianas espirituales… Quizás tampoco habrá restaurantes abiertos, pero estoy segura que algo encontraremos para comer si lo necesitamos.

―Será extraño caminar por la ciudad vacía. O no recorrerla en auto… o moto.

―Podemos llevar a Naga… aunque preferiría si caminásemos.

―Muy bien, Korra. Hagámoslo a tu manera. ―Se puso ambas manos en las caderas y se inclinó levemente a un costado, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro.― ¿A dónde quieres llevarme?

―Es una sorpresa, ¿vamos? ―Tomó el planeador y se acercó a la ventana que había usado para entrar.

―¿Korra? ―No se acercó a la mujer, leyendo sus intenciones tras el movimiento, la sonrisa del avatar se transformó, llenándose de algo parecido a la travesura y la malicia.― Korra ―repitió, esta vez con un tono de advertencia mientras levantaba una ceja.

―¿Te asusta un pequeño salto?

―No veo la necesidad de salir a escondidas de mi propia casa…

La miró, su sonrisa socarrona solo aumentaba. Leía la broma y el desafío en sus ojos celestes.― Yo digo que tienes miedo.

―¿Asustada? Hemos pasado cosas mucho peores juntas. ―Se acercó, sabía que había picado en la trampa, pero era una en la que podía caer gustosa. La mujer de piel oscura le tendió una mano, acercándola a su cuerpo en un abrazo apretado. Asami sintió los músculos ocultos bajo la tez bronceada asegurándola en su lugar. Sintió el contorno de Korra en su costado, su contextura fibrosa y su cuerpo moldeado por el combate. Estaba segura que su corazón se aceleraba ante el contacto caliente y seguro del avatar.

Quizás no era mala idea salir por la ventana después de todo.

―¿Lista?

―Siempre. ―Una falacia, pero con ella Korra abrió la ventana y las dejó caer a ambas, abriendo el planeador en el proceso para utilizar las corrientes de aire a su favor y aterrizar con gracia en el patio exterior de la mansión, a varios metros de la ventana por la que se habían _escapado._

Volar en un avión era emocionante, la máquina respondía a sus comandos y la gracilidad de su vuelo dependía solo de su habilidad. Los bisontes voladores eran un poco más complejos, una enorme bola de pelo y toneladas de buen humor surcando el aire de manera silenciosa y tranquila. Había cierta paz y calma en esos viajes, siguiendo la filosofía de los nómades del aire, fluyendo en el viento como si fueran parte de él.

Volar con Korra… era excitante, extraño y, a la vez, se recubría de cierto temor que le erizaba la espalda. Podía sentir los músculos de la maestra para manejar el aire, la fuerza con la que la sostenía y la gracia con que planeaban a pesar de todo. Usaba las piernas para cambiar la dirección del viento y controlarlo para que las sostuviera y recibiera en el aire. Al volver al suelo dejó que sus pasos siguieran el impulso trotando un par de metros para disipar la energía que aún llevaba encima. La joven recogió el planeador en un gesto ensayado y se lo colocó en el hombro con naturalidad.

―Entonces, ¿dónde empieza la velada?

―Pues… será una sorpresa para las dos ―dijo, su sonrisa socarrona solo aumentando. Asami fingió un resoplido, aunque se esperaba algo así.

―Muy bien, confío en ti ―sentenció, iniciando la caminata para seguir esa aventura nocturna. Sus pasos llevaban buen ritmo y, en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía mutua y la tranquilidad disfrazada que se podía oler en la ciudad, emprendieron rumbo. Era otoño y el clima empezaba a enfriar. No lo suficiente como para que Korra se abrigara, acostumbrada a los días gélidos y las tundras de hielo eterno, pero Asami había necesitado su chaqueta incluso dentro de la casa. Apuró el paso para que su sangre siguiera corriendo. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaban caminando junto al río de la ciudad. Hombro con hombro para seguir ese contacto físico que ambas anhelaban pero no podían expresar de manera verbal.

Asami registró la zona con sus iris verdes, observando la falta de gente y autos a pesar de la hora.

Un recordatorio oscuro de lo que les venía encima.

―Estoy sorprendida de lo bien que manejó Wu la evacuación. Nunca pensé que podría manejar algo más que una cita y un viaje de compras.

―Supongo que la realeza corre en su sangre después de todo… ―Korra balanceó su planeador en el hombro, pensativa.― Pero me gustaría pensar que es parte de su carácter, en lugar de una especie de poder divino que se transmite solo de padres a hijos.

―Curioso que lo diga el avatar… reencarnaciones que están fusionadas con el espíritu de la luz Raava.

―Pensé que esta noche era solo Korra, Asami Sato. ―Se giró para observarla con una ceja levantada.― Aunque tienes razón. Gran parte de mi poder provienen de mi herencia. Si no fuese por Raava y Wang hacer esto… ―dijo, encendiendo una pequeña llama en la punta de sus dedos con un movimiento fluido.― Sería imposible. Solo tendría el agua y eso si la sangre de mi padre fuese la que tuviera más presencia que la de mi madre. ―Extinguió la llama y dejó esa mano libre dentro de su bolsillo.― No puedo imaginar mi vida sin los elementos, soy el avatar, está entrelazado a mi personalidad… ―Su tono se tornó sombrío a medida que avanzaba.― Por eso Amon me aterrorizaba tanto…

Asami se detuvo al escuchar eso, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para consolarla. Sabía lo duro que había sido para la joven perder sus habilidades. Sabía que había sido como chocar contra una pared inamovible, una en la que se había grabado lo que ella consideraba su primer gran fracaso.

―Intenté darle sentido, busqué fuerza y la encontré en ti ―dijo, deteniéndose al notar que la pelinegra no la seguía y girándose para enfrentarla. Su mirada no buscó la de la otra.― Primero pensé en mi madre. Capaz de criarme a mí y atender a mi padre sin ayuda, sin agua control, sin nada más que su propia fortaleza… pero… ―La mirada que la rehuía se enfocó en un punto lejano de la avenida que transitaban. Siguió sus ojos celestes y distinguió el río que cruzaba la ciudad, una serie de luces que podían ser casas o tiendas al otro lado de él, aún abiertas a pesar de la situación. ― Pero yo no soy ella, y no me gustaría tener su vida. Soy más como mi padre al fin y al cabo. Más salvaje, más física. Entonces pensé en ti. Una mujer brillante, capaz de cuidar de sí misma y llevar una compañía adelante. Una genio ingeniera que no necesitaba del control para estar en control de sí misma… ―En ese momento la miró, un escalofrío la recorrió por completo cuando lo hizo.― Tú eras como yo y no solo vivías, triunfabas y florecías. Supongo que eso me dio esperanza.― No esperó respuesta para seguir caminando, obligando a que su amiga la siguiera. Asami se mordió el labio inferior mientras la alcanzaba, insegura de cómo proceder.

Después de todo ella buscaba fortaleza en el avatar también.

―Todos le debemos algo a nuestra herencia. Si no fuera por mi padre, ´por su compañía, yo sería una persona distinta ―dijo al fin, cuando pudo recomponerse varios pasos después de reiniciar la caminata.

―Quizás, pero eso no es lo que te define. Es parte de ti, pero no eres tú, Asami. ―Korra caminaba un par de pasos por delante todavía, pero podía distinguir el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas a pesar de su piel oscura. La aludida sonrió con calidez, cortando la distancia que las separaba y apenas rozando sus dedos con los propios.

―Te extrañé, Korra. No te vuelvas a ir así, por favor…

―La boca se le secó cuando escuchó esas palabras. Pensó en dar el salto y quemar los puentes que aún definían de manera borrosa los tintes de su relación. Pero en lugar de eso, devolvió la caricia casi imperceptible y siguieron su camino en silencio. Un camino que no tenía destino, solo un ir y venir sin dirección que ninguna de las dos sentía la necesidad de cambiar. El río discurría con fuerza, alimentado por canales pequeños y arroyos que se encauzaban con rapidez. Uno de ellos cruzaba el parque que llevaba su nombre y del que se encontraban cerca. Sin proponérselo, ambas pensaron en cruzarlo y regresar por recuerdos en conjunto y compartir historias que hubieran tenido separadas. Pero no llegaron a poner en palabras sus ideas, siguieron junto al río. Apreciando las luces de la ciudad sobre las aguas incesantes.

Asami, llevada por la caminata, la hora o su decisión de saltarse la cena, sintió el aguijón del hambre. Su estómago gruñó con voluntad propia, con la suficiente fuerza como para que Korra se detuviera y la mirara con una ceja levantaba. Su planeador aún en equilibrio en su hombro.

―Parece que tenemos que incluir una cena a nuestro paseo, ¿no? ―bromeó, girándose sobre sí misma en búsqueda de algún local de comida que estuviera dispuesto a prepararles comida por dinero. El gesto de su boca se torció mientras buscaba y su vista se perdía en las calles en penumbras. Una ciudad que solía ofrecer cientos de posibilidades y opciones ahora solo les devolvía silencio y vacío.

Incluso lo que parecían tiendas antes las habían dejado atrás ya.

Una bocanada de angustia le cerró la garganta cuando pensó en la evacuación responsable de ese paisaje medio desolado. La angustia estaba muy mezclada con una gota de desesperación.

En una semana o menos tendría que detener a Kuvira.

O al menos intentarlo.

―Estaré bien, Korra. Puedo comer algo cuando regrese a casa. ―Asami empezó a caminar otra vez en dirección a las luces que poblaban el otro lado del río a unos cuantos cientos de metros de distancia. Sabía que eran esas luces y que estaría abierto. Después de todo ese establecimiento era de su propiedad.

―¿Estás segura? Si mal no recuerdo almorzaste temprano…

―Creo que la comida es más importante para ti que para mí ―comentó, un dejo de broma en su voz, mientras la mujer de tex morena trotaba para ponerse a su altura, esta vez sujetando en planeador con su mano izquierda.

―Necesito comer para salvar el mundo. Además la comida vegetariana del templo tiene una falta absoluta de carne…

La pelinegra no dijo nada ante esto, solo levantó una ceja con cara de circunstancia.

―Otra razón para que Tenzin no me permita tener tatuajes si los quisiera… o reconocer mi maestría en el elemento.

―La dieta de los polos no escatima en carne, ¿eh?

―No te gustaría ver cómo Naga se pone si no es así… ―Se detuvo ante uno de los puentes para cruzar el río. Sus cejas se levantaron y luego bajaron, amenazando con juntarse, cuando reconoció el lugar al que se acercaban y con seguridad se dirigían.― ¿El casino? ¿Sigue abierto? ―Se giró para la siguiente pregunta.― ¿Aún es tuyo?

―Los ciudadanos con más recursos pueden evacuar con más facilidad y aún algunos prefieren quedarse y gastarse lo que tienen en el bolsillo mientras sus criados se encargan de evacuar sus pertenencias. Y sí, aún es mío, no he podido venderlo luego de que mi padre entrara a la cárcel y Raiko ordenase que estos terrenos de la ciudad solo fueran usados en actividades de distención para el público. Así que tengo las manos atadas… ―Korra siguió con las cejas levantadas, no del todo convencida con la explicación. ―Lo prometo. Me encargaré de esto cuando hayamos detenido a Kuvira. Una preocupación de carácter mundial a la vez, por favor.

―Está bien, ¿pero por qué vamos ahí?

―Es posible que las cocinas sigan abiertas ¿Quieres intentar conseguir algo? Creo que tienen incluso ciruelas de mar…

―Vamos. ―La mujer saltó ante la posibilidad de probar algo que sólo era apreciado en su lugar de origen. Asami las había probado en una visita a la familia de Korra hacía unos años.

Lamentó que su educación no contemplase la asignatura de «escupir algo asqueroso con delicadeza y buen gusto».

El edificio era de un blanco imponente, lo suficientemente brillante como para tragarse por sí solo las estrellas que se podían divisar en la ciudad. Un hombre de edad media, ataviado elegantemente, se apresuró para abrirles la puerta principal y darles paso.

―Señorita Sato, Avatar Korra ―saludó con una leve inclinación, ofreciendo además tomar su chaqueta y planeador respectivamente, cosa que rechazaron. Korra se ruborizó un poco ante el saludo. Algo incómoda de salir de su noche más bien casual y caer en su papel oficial. A pesar de eso notó como el recinto no parecía tan poblado ni concurrido. Supuso que parte de los clientes usuales habían tenido la sensatez de alejarse de la ciudad a tiempo. Además muchas de las mesas en las que se solía jugar estaban vacías, indicando que gran parte del personal había sido revelado. El avatar observó sorprendida las mesas de juego y la calma desinteresada con la que la gente tiraba su dinero en máquinas de azar y actividades similares.

―Supongo que aún falta mucho que hacer por la ciudad… ―comentó, mientras recorrían el edificio y subían las escaleras a las plantas altas donde se habían instalado las cocinas. Cuando habían avanzado dos pisos una mujer salió a su encuentro. Tras una sonrisa cordial se escondía un rostro cansado y lleno de preocupaciones.

―Señorita Sato, es un placer tenerla de visita, a pesar de la situación… ―Se inclinó con las manos en el regazo, si color de piel y facciones la caracterizaban como una persona con ancestros del reino de la tierra. Su uniforme estaba algo arrugado, todo indicaba el final de su turno.

―Madam Wong. Solo veníamos a revisar si quedaba algo en las cocinas. ―La joven se detuvo, mirando el estado de una de sus supervisoras más competentes.― ¿Hace cuánto inició su turno?

―De mañana. Mantenemos las instrucciones de llevar una vida normal hasta que sea nuestro momento de evacuar.

―No cuando están sin personal. Cierren todo al final del turno y esperen en casa el momento para evacuar.

―Pero…

―Yo me encargo de Raiko.

―Gracias, señorita Sato. ―La mujer le dio la mano, su sonrisa algo más cálida.― Ahora, sobre su pedido para las cocinas… ―Se giró, mirando las puertas tras ella.― Los suministros se han hecho escasos y solo quedan ciruelas de mar…

―¡Sí! ―Kora, que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, saltó al escucharlo, sorprendiendo a la mujer mayor y arrancándole una sonrisa a la menor.― ¿Puedo llevarme unas cuantas?

―Por supuesto, Avatar… ―Ambas vieron cómo se abría camino, energía en cada paso, radiante ante la posibilidad. Esperaron a que la puerta se cerrara tras ella para mirarse con una ceja levantada.― Me alegra que las lleve, no habían muchos comensales de la tribu agua hoy…

―Asami asintió, ignorando el hambre que aguijoneaba su abdomen.

―¿No queda nada más?

―Lo siento, cerramos las cocinas hace un rato. Espero que no las hayan triturado antes de que el avatar pueda rescatarlas… ―Korra reaparición en el pasillo, con una bolsa de tamaño considerable colgando de una mano y con el planeado asegurado usando el interior de su codo.

―¡No he tenido tantas desde que mamá hizo mi cena de despedida! ―exclamó, sacando uno de los pequeños frutos y comiéndolo de un bocado. Casi sin masticar, tragó para sacar otro y llevárselo a la boca, ofreciéndola la bolsa a Asami en el proceso. La pelinegra rechazó el ofrecimiento con gracia. Para los inexpertos o débiles de paladar, un solo encuentro con las ciruelas de mar eran suficientes. Asami se despidió de la mujer recordándole cerrar el edificio y volver a su casa luego, antes de animar a Korra a que la siguiera fuera, lejos de ese mundo que parecía suspendido en el tiempo de otra época, de otras preocupaciones más banales.

―Es una pena que no tuvieran nada más ―dijo la maestro, una vez fuera del edificio. Asami sintió la bocanada de aire fresco y frío y un escalofrío la recorrió. Se había desacostumbrado a la temperatura exterior en el interior del casino.

―No te preocupes, ya te dije que comeré en casa… ―Iniciaron el camino sin mucha dirección, ambas eran conscientes de lo tarde que se hacía y de que el siguiente día requeriría de todas sus fuerzas.

Se les acababan las excusas para seguir en ese paseo sin propósito ni dirección. La mujer de la tribu agua dio un par de pasos, comiendo dos ciruelas de mar en el proceso, antes de girarse de manera brusca, una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

―Creo que sé donde podemos conseguir algo de cenar para ti…

―¿Ah, sí? ―La aludida se detuvo, manos en la cadera, interesada.

―¿Estás dispuesta a seguirme un poco más? ―preguntó, desatendiendo su snack por primera vez desde que le pusiera las manos encima. El alcance de las intenciones que se escondían tras las pregunta de Korra escapaban de lo que Asami se atrevía siquiera a imaginar. Traicionada por su propia mente incapaz de mantener un tren de pensamiento estable y directo cuando se trataba de Korra, simplemente asintió, despertando otra exclamación de triunfo de la mujer y un cambio notorio en los ojos celestes, que ahora parecían más radiante, solo gracias a un tímido «sí». Volvieron a cruzar el puente a un buen ritmo, esta vez con una meta por delante. Asami se sorprendió casi trotando tras las largas zancadas de Korra, que parecía cubrir más terreno a pesar de ser más baja. Otra vez en silencio, con los hombros casi tocándose de cuando en cuando, sus dedos rozándose con el movimiento de la caminata. Pronto la ingeniero comprendió su destino, reconociendo las calles a medida que se alejaban del río y las calles se cerraban cerca de uno de los arroyos.

A lo lejos, alumbrado por las luces de la calle y las estrellas, el parque con el nombre del avatar de turno se abrió ante ellas. Como la ciudad estaba desolado casi en su totalidad, a excepción de un pequeño carro de comida en uno de los costados.

Por supuesto, el primer restaurante donde Korra intentó conseguir algo de comer. Luego de ese desafortunado primer encuentro la mujer había regresado muchas veces, forjando una relación mucho más amena con la dueña. Tanto que la mujer había trasladado su restaurante al parque, usando el nombre de Korra para atraer clientela.

―Aún no entiendo cómo terminaron siendo amigas… ―Asami se detuvo mientras lo decía, a unos cuantos metros del restaurante.

―Al principio solo quería volver para demostrarle que podía pagar por mi comida, pero sus pinchos de pato-tortuga son muy buenos ―respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y levantando ambas manos. Su amiga negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Ambas entraron al carrito, descorriendo la tela que servía de separador de ambientes con la mano derecha. Korra se sacó del hombro su planeador y lo apoyó a un costado. La cocinera se giró al orillas sentarse en la barra, saludando con familiaridad al avatar y colocando dos platos frente a ellas y se giraba con rapidez para buscar vasos.

―¿Lo mismo de siempre? ―preguntó, ya colocando media docena de pinchos de carne asada rebosada en salsa.

―Sí, por favor. Además, ¿tienes té verde?... ¿Qué? No hay nada mejor para las ciruelas de mar que el té verde… ―se explicó, al notar las miradas que su amiga y la cocinera le dedicaban.

―Si tú lo dices…. ―La mujer, que no había cambiado un ápice en esos años, dejó el plato alargado con la carne en pinchos entre las dos y les sirvió té a ambas.― Avísenme si necesitan algo más ―afirmó, antes de retirarse a la parte trasera donde el fuego crepitaba con suavidad.

Asami se llevó un bocado Ed carne a la boca, solo entonces dándose cuenta de lo hambrienta que realmente estaba. La carne era suave y se deshacía al morderla. Se llevó otro bocado más y se cuestionó seriamente contratar a la mujer una vez que esa crisis pasara. Korra la moraba tras su vsi de té, sus ojos mostraban todas las emociones cálidas que se escondían tras ellos.

―¿Bueno?

―Delicioso, me alegra que regresaras para probarlos…

―Naga nunca se equivoca, su nariz no encuentra mala comida ―afirmó, antes de llevarse un pedazo de carne y una ciruela de mar a la boca a la vez. El silencio característico de una comida sazonada por el hambre se extendió entre las dos, dando cuenta de casi toda la carne que habían comprado y del té que ahora escaseaba. Fue Asami quien rompió el silencio, con un suspiro de satisfacción. Su mente se adormilaba, acusando la caminata larga y los días ajetreados y faltos de sueño. Escondió un bostezo y bebió otro trago de té.

De pronto se sentía satisfecha, sin el resquicio de la tristeza que la había embargado antes de que Korra se descolgase de su ventana.

―¿Mejor? ―Korra se había recostado un poco hacía atrás, la imagen de quien estaba cómodo con la cena que acababa de consumir.

―Sí, hoy dormiré con más tranquilidad que el resto de los días, espero… ―Observó el último pincho de carne, aún completo y enfriándose entre las dos.― Gracias.

―No hay de qué. ―El avatar la miró de costado, intentando controlar sus pulsaciones y el sonrojo que quería nacer en sus mejillas. Las palabras se agolpaban en su garganta, sin orden pero con mucho sentido. Se mordió la lengua y cerró los ojos.

No podía decirlo.

No al menos en esa situación.

Pero su cuerpo no escuchaba razones.

―¿Asami? ―No la miró, su vista perdida en el punto donde las telas escondían la cocina.

―¿Sí…?

―Yo… luego de detener a Kuvira, salgamos así otra vez, por favor… ―Se atrevió a mirarla luego de formular su petición. No la que tenía en mente, pero al menos alineada a lo que se escapaba de su pecho. La sonrisa de Asami solo crecía, llenando de calidez y colores sus ojos.

«Eso no es lo que quería decirte…»

―Por supuesto que sí. ―Le apretó la mano levemente, como para sellar una promesa.

El destino sería amable con ambas y les daría el tiempo para completar esa petición y la otra, la que se escondía en el corazón de las dos.

Solo necesitarían sobrevivir a otra crisis mundial.

―Por cierto, esta vez pago yo ―dijo Korra, sacándole una carcajada a su amiga.

Sobrevivir una guerra parecía algo plausible si la recompensar era otra noche como esas. O al menos eso les pareció a las dos.

 **NdA: Bueno, lo repito, más largo de lo que esperaba.  
**

 **Hasta la próxima, ¡saludos!**


End file.
